High voltage or ultrahigh voltage metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistor devices have been widely used for various applications. Ultra-high voltage metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFET) are typically fabricated with coplanar drain and source regions. Ordinarily, an ultrahigh voltage MOS transistor device can sustain a drain voltage of several hundreds, such as 300 volts or above.